


Can we do it? Yes we can!

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Badasses, Chapter 1, Cheating, Crying, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, Unconventional Weapon Use, claude being claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We have our mock battle. As battles go, it could be. It could be worse.Also, the identity of our mystery narrator is teased.





	Can we do it? Yes we can!

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

It was the signal of a runner’s pistol that signaled the start of the battle. After the incident with the beyblades, you would think they would take more precautions. But what do I know? I’m just a witch. Well, dark mage. But I can be one if you want.

Nonetheless, our professor got to work. Which meant ordering people around.

“Bernadetta, stay towards the back.” Byleth ordered, getting a nod from the archer. She heads off, the professor’s gaze shifting to Ferdinand. “Ferdinand, you take the left.”

Ferdinand nodded, making a beeline for the cluster of trees. Of course, his gaze was on the sidelines once he got there. There, Hubert had gone through the trouble of making a makeshift announcement sheet. Whatever the heck there called. The letter was rough, the possible result of making it on the spot. The message still comes through - crystal clear.

**You can do this, Ferninad!**

Okay. Points for at least trying.

While that all went down, Dorothea and Edelgard turned their attention to Byleth.

“Dorothea, I want you by me.” the professor explained, Dorothea not needing to hear another word. After, her gaze turned to Edelgard. “As for you Edelgard, I need you between Dorothea and Bernadetta.”

Edelgard nodded, letting her axe hang behind her.

“Please don’t switch to a knife mid-fight, please.”

The house leader let out a groan. While the reminder of what happened last time was unnecessary, she understood where Byleth was coming from. Then, why was her memory so fuzzy on that? Sometimes, she would remember the girl in front of her getting axed mere days before. But other times, she remembered Byleth knocking the weapon away and saving her. Why did such a discrepancy in her memories exist? That was the least of her worries. Long-term plans needed to be solidified. She hated doing this, but it was necessary.

The thumbs-up from Bernadetta made it even worse. Would she understand her reasons for doing this? Or would this be the knife to the unsteady rope that was Bernadetta’s mental condition? 

Right now, she needed to focus less on that and more on the battle at the moment.

** _Enemy Phase_ **

“Did you guys see that?” Byleth remarked, pointing to the floating words at the moment. I guess you just bum rushed them in your first battle? That has to be it.

Judging by the bumbling about of their opponents, they were just as confused by this strange floating thing. Nonetheless, Dimitri and his units shifted their positions about. Unlike Byleth, they seem to be keeping their units close. Claude on the other hand, decided it was best to have everyone spread on out. Makes it all the more easier to pick them off, one-by-one. As was the case of the girl approaching them at the moment. Dressed in an officer’s uniform, their pink hair was their defining feature. They were also wielding an axe.

“Please don’t hurt me.” she announced, weapon swinging wildly. “Physical activity is not my forte.”

Byleth shot the girl a look. All sorts of questions were spinning about in her mind. For starters, why were the Golden Deer fighting with someone who would most likely hold them back. Nonetheless, it’s Dorothea who comes up to the plate.

“Sorry about this, Hilda.” she remarked, pulling a stone out from her bag. Flinging it forward, she watches as the projectile makes contact. Though, that middle finger is simply uncalled for. Which brings us to our

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!” Ferdinand announced, approaching the makeshift barricades at the edge of the grove.

“Surprise!”

Ashe and what looked to be the girl Petra was waving at earlier popped on out. Not so much for stealth, are we?

“You do realize that isn’t much of a surprise when you shout that?” Ferdinand remarked. Which is hilarious, considering how he introduced himself to the whole dang world. Might want to work on that.

Thankfully, a single swing of the spear was all it took to knock both of them down. Kind of pathetic. 

"Please forgive me."

I'm not entirely sure what you would need forgiveness for in the first place. Whatever works for you. 

Back with our main force, we have a green-haired archer wearing glasses approaching. Judging by the way his bow is shaking at the moment, this is definitely not his forte. Which begs the question of what his forte actually is. Reading? Maybe. Mozu says he looks more like a painter. Having seen my fair share of paintings on my very long life, I can see it.

An arrow by way of Bernadetta and an axe swing from Edelgard did quick work of him. Even if they hadn't, quite likely that he would just trip and knock himself out in the process. Please don't. Which leaves us with Hanneman, Manuela, Dimitri and Claude. Who were all content on waiting pat-

I stand corrected. For it would seem that Dimitri has decided to charge towards Byleth of all people. Approaching far quicker than the professor or really his companion expected, this might be t-

"Ha!"

Digging into her pouch, Dorothea pulled a stone out and flung it forward. Direct hit. Judging by the look that Sothis was giving her at the moment, an opinion appeared to be changing. Maybe.

"Thank you, Dorothea." Byleth mumbled, cheeks glowing pinkish red. She looked away, catching sight of Hanneman heading for the left. 

"Ferdinand, get Manuela. We'll be right behind for Hanneman."

Ferdinand nodded, not shouting his name for all the world to hear. Instead, he charged forward and found himself faced with a white-haired girl. Wait a minute. I thought all three teams were only allowed to bring four people. Sure, Sothis could’ve probably stayed on the sidelines, but her

“Surprise, teach. Call this my little payback.” Claude announced, quite proud of his sneaky act of treachery. That’s not really something to be proud of. At all. “Especially with that little green pipsqueak at your side.”

Byleth turned to Sothis. Currently, she was trying her hardest to leave the ground and exact some kind of revenge. Of course, Byleth wasn’t having any of that.

“I can handle this.” she whispered, only to find her sword pulled out from her hand by Sothis. What followed was the flinging of said sword in the direction of the Yellow Deer’s leader. An effective yet unorthodox way to disable him. Even if that could've killed the guy if she hadn't been so careful.

"Sothis?" Byleth remarked, watching her child focus in on her.

"Yes?" Sothis remarked.

"Never do that again."

Sothis rolled her eyes, the sound of crying piercing through. Their attention shifted over to Ferdinand. The white-haired girl laid on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Manuela was on her way over.

"It's alright, dear." the songstress cooed, carefully picking the girl up. After, her attention turned to Ferdinand. "It's not your fault. She just gets scared easily."

Ferdinand nodded, making a beeline for Hanneman. Though by this point, the old man had thrown in the towel. 

"The Black Eagles are the winner!" a voice announced, Byleth turning around to find the source. There stood Jeralt.

"Dad?"

Jeralt let out a chuckle, getting a groan from his daughter. The smile that followed made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a mess. Mostly by way of other projects and changes in meds. Though, this is the end of chapter 1. *Phew*  
Future entries might take a bit longer by way of me being college. Patience?  
The title of this is in reference to Bob the Builder, which started as a british children television show before coming to America. 
> 
> Next time: We enter Chapter 2 and meet a wyvern. And a horse. Not in a bar, but in a school meeting.


End file.
